dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Can you name all the characters in the image at the top of the screen in order?
Hi I am interested in knowing if anyone has a list of the chracters depicted in the image above on the website. Superman is in the middle with batman to his left and wonder woman to his right... then flash, martian etc... but can any of you name them all? "maxvain" :Well, it's a looped and mirrored picture: I can see Dr. Light thrice. :Anyway, my attempt: Ice, Fire, Dr. Light, ?, ?, ? (maybe Red Tornado?), ?, Blue Devil, Rocket Red, Aztek, Ice again, Fire again, Dr. Light again, ? again. Then, the main seven. ? (Captain Marvel?), Creeper, Commander Steel?, Blue Devil again, Etrigan?, Dr. Fate, and the rest is repeats too. -- Tupka217 12:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm fairly certain that it's B'wana Beast standing next to Etrigan. ― Thailog 19:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::On second thought, yes. Blue Devil's horns are too pointy for it to be him. -- Tupka217 19:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The one standing between Flash and Etrigan may be Aquaman. :::::I think I can see Ra's al Ghul.-'DCritic'If you can read this, you're highlighting this text.DCritic 02:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unlikely, as he didn't appear in JLU. And wasn't in the JLU. -- Tupka217 07:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see Ice; third person to the left of Superman. The Flash {talk} 21:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's John Stewart. Ice is the one to Aztek's right (just to name one version). -- Tupka217 21:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know; just realized Supes is farther down; I mean 6'' from his left :P 'The Flash''' {talk} 21:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, is Sand in the image? Thanks, --Duel44 01:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) black canary`s there 3 times going left of superman,wonder woman,martian manhunter,green lantern,captain marvel,gypsy,black canary,vixen, aztek,rocket red7,bw`ana beast,the atom,mr. miracle,aquaman,captain marvel,gypsy,black canary,vixen,the atom to the right of superman batman,flash,aquaman,creeper,the atom,bw`ana beast,wildcat,dr. fate,vixen,black canary,gypsy,the atom,aquaman,matian manhunter,the atom and b`ana beast. Beat Dat!PEOPS!!! {moved from Forum Talk, --Tupka217 07:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC)} :All these images, except for those of the founding six (note the absence of Hawkgirl) appear to be the same as from the 'Official Art' cards you can see over in the sidebar of dchallofjustice.com. Taking those images as my guide, and recognizing that some have been inverted or distorted, here's my guess, beginning at the far left with the first full figure: :Ice, Black Canary (inverted), Dr. Light, Metamorpho, Aquaman, Crimson Avenger, Captain Atom, B'wana Beast, Rocket Red, Aztek, Ice (inverted), Black Canary, Dr. Light, Metamorpho, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Creeper, Captain Atom, B'wana Beast, Wildcat, Dr. Fate, Ice, Black Canary (inverted), Dr. Light, Metamorpho, Aquaman, Crimson Avenger, Captain Atom (inverted). :I think we can be sure of the following: it is Ice (not Vixen) beside Aztek (note the leg warmers); Captain Atom third to the right of Flash (Commander Steel's right thigh is nearly vertical, whereas Captain Atom's angles almost to where his side muscles bulge out); Crimson Avenger third to the left of Rocket Red (Mr. Miracle's collar goes above his head; I believe what we're seeing is the brim of Crimson Avenger's hat); Aquaman beside Flash, though the cutout that should be between his body and his left arm has been filled in; to the left of Green Lantern, that others are calling Captain Marvel, I think is actually Metamorpho (the silhouettes for those two, and Orion and Atom Smasher, are all very similar, but I think we can rule out Captain Marvel because there is no collar to his cape on his left shoulder; Metamorpho, with the cutout between his body and his right arm filled in, fits the bill, with the right amount of space between his body and his left arm). :With so many heroes to choose from, there wasn't really a need for this image to repeat characters; too bad, but still cool looking. :Darquil 07:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC)